Por siempre juntas
by Kao
Summary: Una historia en la que la amistad es el sentimiento más fuerte... Un fic de KK y algo de MA


  
-Nada nos separará, siempre estaremos juntas...  
  
KAORU  
  
17/12  
  
Un relámpago resonó en los cielos.  
Era un día nublado y por la ventana del carro apenas podía ver nada. La lluvia resonaba en el techo como acompañando al sonido repetitivo de los caballos y yo, entumecida de estar tanto tiempo sentada, no podía hacer otra cosa que bostezar de aburrimiento. Me sentía intimidada en todo momento por aquellos ojos azules tan fríos, que no dejaban de observarme. Tras mucho tiempo por fin llegamos a nuestro destino. Era una casa antigua pero bien conservada, de altos muros y de 3 plantas, rodeada por unos gigantescos jardines. Mientras andaba por el suelo mojado, no podía dejar de mover el paraguas, las manos me temblaban de lo nerviosa que estaba. Y por fin aquel hombre que me había acompañado durante todo el viaje llamo a la puerta. Una joven vestida con uniforme nos abrió y amablemente nos condujo dentro de la casa. Todo era distinto de cuanto yo había imaginado. Todo era verdaderamente lujoso. Estábamos en una gran entrada, decorada con 2 sillones verdes con ribetes dorados, cuadros que parecían carísimos y unas alfombras enormes. En el centro de todos aquellos lujos había una mesa muy grande de cristal y sobre ella un gran jarrón con muchísimas flores de diversos tipos. Y Tras ella una gran escalera cubierta por una gran alfombra verde aterciopelada por la que bajaban dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer, los dos de avanzada edad. El hombre moreno de ojos azules, se acercó a los 2 ancianos y levemente les besó la frente. Después se acercó a mi.  
  
Aoshi: Kaoru, estos son tus tíos, los señores Kashin.  
  
Kaoru: Encantada.  
  
Sr.Kashin: Bienvenida a nuestra casa pequeña, nos sentimos muy felices de que estés con nosotros.  
  
Kaoru: Yo también estoy contenta de estar aquí, no se como darles las gracias por haberme acogido en su casa.  
  
Sr: Kashin: Eso no tiene importancia,.. lo que importa ahora, es que te sientas cómoda en Europa y que pronto te sientas como en tu casa. Ven... vayamos al salón a tomar un café... ¿quieres?  
  
Kaoru: Me encantaría... pero tengo que organizar mis cosas.  
  
Sr. Kashin: No te preocupes por eso... Tae se encargará de colocarlo todo y ahora acompáñame.- Una mujer castaña vestida de uniforme cogió mis cosas y las llevó al piso superior, mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos hacia una sala posterior, con una chimenea encendida. Me senté en un sofá verde como el de la entrada y el Sr. Kashin se sentó con su mujer en un sillón en frente, mientras Aoshi se quedo de pie a un lado de la habitación.  
  
El Sr. Kashin comenzó a hablar de mi madre y lo mal que lo pasaron cuando se enteraron de la noticia hacía unos 12 años al morir ella, y ahora que había quedado huérfana de padre y madre no podía hacer otra cosa que acogerme en su casa. El tío hablaba pausadamente y con una entonación clara y convincente, daba gusto escucharle y desde aquel momento supe que nos llevaríamos bien. Cosa que no ocurrió con Margarett, desde que entre por la puerta me miró como un bicho asqueroso al que había que exterminar, y solo su mirada me hacía temblar.  
  
Sr. Kashin:... por lo que esta es tu casa y desde ahora somos tu familia... hijo...  
  
Aoshi: Si?  
  
Sr. Kashin: ¿Por que no le enseñas la casa a Kaoru?  
  
Aoshi: Lo siento padre, pero debo ir al banco...  
  
Sr. Kashin: Siempre con el dichoso trabajo... prometiste que el día en que llegara tu prima te quedarías en casa.  
  
Aoshi: Ya lo se, pero he recibido una carta muy importante...  
  
Sr. Kashin: Total... nunca estas en casa...  
  
Aoshi: Te recuerdo que me estoy ganando el futuro....- cada vez era mayor la tensión en el ambiente y por ello decidi intervenir.  
  
Kaoru: Sr. Kashin... déjele ir... yo estoy agotada del viaje y me gustaría descansar un poco.  
  
Sr. Kashin: Bueno... entonces vete... pero por favor vuelve para la cena... y Kaoru..  
  
Kaoru: Si?  
  
Sr. Kashin: Llámame "tio".  
  
Kaoru: De acuerdo.   
  
Sr. Kashin: Margarett.. por que no la acompañas a su habitación.  
  
Margarett: Por supuesto querido...- y mientras subimos la escalera oí el ruido de la puerta al salir Aoshi.  
  
MISAO  
  
22/12  
  
Jamás me había sentido tan sola. Nunca había sido tan incomprendida ni lo había pasado tan mal. Solo pensar en ella me cortaba el aliento y los ojos se me llenaban de fulminantes lágrimas. Pero debía ser fuerte... por que nuestra amistad lo superaría todo... la marcha de Kaoru a Europa no acabaría con nuestra amistad. Tenía la esperanza de que Kaoru volviera algún día .. y mientras esperaba la llegada de ese día nos escribiríamos cartas y por ellas nos transmitiríamos el cariño que ambas nos teníamos o al menos eso pensaba en aquellos momentos. Estaba sentada bajo un árbol y en mis manos sostenía un libro pero ello no me quitaba de la cabeza a Kaoru. Y entonces alguien me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
  
Sano: ¿Que haces Misao?- lo mire sin poder disimular mi tristeza...  
  
Misao: Nada... estoy leyendo un libro...- y lo elevé para que lo viera.  
  
Sano: Ohh Misao ... todos estamos tristes por Kaoru... pero no puedes estar toda la vida así... además Kaoru volverá algún día .. ya lo verás... y mientras este allí no le gustará sabes que tiene a su mejor amiga amargada en su casa. ¿Por que no vas a dar un vuelta?  
  
Misao: Pero Sano.. ¿Con quien?  
  
Sano: Nose... Le pedí a tu madre esta noche libre ¿Por que no vienes a dar una vuelta?  
  
Misao: Madre no me dejará.  
  
Sano: No se lo preguntes... quedamos a las 10 en la plaza.  
  
Misao: De acuerdo.- Y tras esto desapareció para volver a su lugar en la casa. Pensé en Sano, sabía lo dolido que estaba por la marcha de Kaoru, porque aunque nunca se lo dijo, el estaba verdaderamente enamorado de ella. Y aunque ella sospechaba algo, nunca quiso hacer frente a la realidad pues no compartía los mismos sentimientos. Aquella noche saldría con él para despejarnos un poco los 2... porque verdaderamente los necesitábamos.  
  
¿Que tal? Que les pareció? Muy corto verdad? Bueno esto es solamente un prologo para que se metan en la historia. Pronto subiré el capitulo uno que espero que lean, ya que será más entretenido que este y de mayor extensión.  
  
Quiero Dedicar este prologo y bueno.. en realidad toda la historia a Misao- chan1, porque en ella y en mi me inspiré para escribirla. Solo decirla que siempre tendrá un huequito en mi corazón, y siempre la recordaré como una gran amiga y compañera que me ayudo en todo momento.  
  
Saludos:  
  
Kao 


End file.
